1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a laser level, and more particular to an instrument in which a laser device is provided inside a buoy which floats on a liquid in a transparent container, the laser beams emitted from the buoy being always kept horizontal and perpendicular to provide precise level measurement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since laser beams have good stability and linearity, lasers are generally used in measuring instruments. However, as the surface on which the laser equipment is erected is not always level even with the use of a tripod, the laser beams emitted are not horizontal or perpendicular.